Communication systems utilizing selective call receivers having a memory within for storing selective call messages received from callers are well known in the art. Such receivers allow a user to see or hear a received message at a time later than the exact moment of message transmission. Typically, the stored messages are retained until they are manually erased by the user, or are automatically erased by the receiver when additional memory space is needed for a new incoming message.
Some selective call receivers allow the user to "lock" selected messages, such that the locked messages will not be automatically erased by a new incoming message. A problem that can occur when a user locks a plurality of received messages is that there may be insufficient memory space available in the receiver for storing a new incoming message, resulting in loss of one or more new messages. In addition, the user sending the message often is unaware that the problem is occurring, and thus does not take steps to correct the problem. The problem is of course more likely to happen when the new message is a relatively lengthy one.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for providing a solution to the aforementioned problem. A method and apparatus is needed that can control the loss of new incoming messages when there is insufficient memory available in the selective call receiver for storing the new messages. A method and apparatus that can bring the problem to the attention of the user for possible correction is also needed.